Game Over
WTTG = A Game Over occurs when, for some reason or another, the player cannot access a Red Room in Welcome to the Game, which is the primary goal of the game. List of Game Overs Time Up The player only has 30 in-game days to find the Red Room. After that, all Red Room services are permanently cancelled. It is unknown how long an in-game day is, and the player can lose several days if they fail certain Hacking mini-games. Kidnapped If the player fails at hiding from the Kidnapper with the Light-Switch after he breaks into their house, he'll forcefully capture them, instantly ending the game. Killed If the player fails at keeping the Breather out of their house by holding the door shut, he'll sprint into the room, cackling, before gutting them with his knife. Gallery Kidnapped.png|The "Kidnapped" Game Over screen Time Up.png|The "Time Up" Game Over screen killed.png|The "Killed" Game Over screen. |-|The Waiting Room= A Game Over only occurs in The Waiting Room when the Executioner finds and knocks out the player with a punch to the nose. This is either because he caught onto their attempts at escape, or because 3:30 AM hit. |-|WTTG2 = A Game Over occurs when, for some reason or another, Clint Edwards cannot save Amelea in Welcome to the Game II, which is the primary goal of the game. List of Game Overs Time Up If Clint fails at tunneling to the Shadow Web by 4 AM, his investigation is a failure and Amelea is doomed to get tortured to death by The Prey. Killed If Clint fails at evading Noir or The Breather, they'll violently murder him. The woman of the Noir couple bludgeons him to death with a hammer, while the Breather shanks his chest and neck to pieces with his kitchen knife. Assassinated If Clint fails at evading Lucas Kumiega, he'll blow his brains out with a silenced pistol, completing his contract. Arrested If Clint fails at evading the Police, a couple of SWAT officers will raid his apartment, flashbang him, and arrest him, or just jump and wrestle him to the ground in the stairwell if he's not home. Disappointed If Clint fails at marking a woman's apartment door in time after his "business proposition" with the Doll Maker, he'll jump him in the hall or in his room, hoist him up by his neck, and shank his gut to pieces with his serrated knife, dropping his mangled corpse back to the floor. Gallery TimesUp.png|The "Times Up" Game Over screen. KilledWTTG2.png|The "Killed" Game Over screen. Assasinated.png|The "Assasinated" Game Over screen. Arrested.png|The "Arrested" Game Over screen. DollMakerGameOver.png|The "Disappointed" Game Over screen. Trivia * If Clint gets killed by Breather, in the Game Over screen it says "You were killed", however, if Clint gets killed by Noir, there will be just "Killed" in Game Over screen. * For some reason, the "Times Up" Game Over has the loudest Game Over sound. Category:Misc. Category:Welcome to the Game II Category:Welcome to the Game Category:The Waiting Room